Letter from Francis vE to W H vE Aug 31 1851
= Page 1 = Image:7._0016.jpg Image:7._0017.jpg Image:7._0018.jpg Bennewitz, by Halle a/S 13st August 1851 My Dear William, I have to acknowledge the receipt of yr three last kind letters from Bremen, Salcombe & New York which latter I rec.d on the 17th July. For the contents of the former, I return you my best thoughts in the name of my dear Henry, who also adds his and a K??? and says he loves his uncle William who is gone on board ship. The little fellow is grown very much and is very active. - I ???? your ???? exactly, and should have been glad to hear some particular from yo?? what ?????????? -?ers you had, whether you have improved in German at all, how you passed your time and so further. - When you next write, inclose Mother's letter in mine to avoid the double postage, also direct via^ Bremen as they are much cheaper than through England. For this purpose you must inquire when the Mails leave New York, which you can ascertain in every Post Office. - I have waited to answer yr last, as I wished to give you some Account of my Harvest which I can only do in part as it is not yet concluded and the Packet Sails on the 5th. To commence with the Rapeseed, the whole Spring and Summer have been so wet, that al- -most 2/3 has been destroyed, otherwise I should have had a good quantity, 91 Bush. is what I have. The Caraway has shared the same fate in a still worse degree, the Rye is = Page 2 = more than half lost, only. 187 1/2 Schocks. My Peas are fine and have given 64 Shocks, Wheat, thank God, splendid, 392 Shocks very heavy two-thirds of it. The Summer Rye which you helped me to pick has been more than half destroyed through the rains, has only yielded ??? Schlock, 3/4 of the Barley are good but of light quality; , The Beans ???? well , and the Oats are splendid, particu- -larly those I sowed on the day of yr. departure from Bre- -men. I have made 7 Loads Hay and 17 ???ove? which last, however, is nearly spoilt, Besides 4 loads of good. Your little brown Mare I have exchanged, the old brown the Mare with the white mane and a new Horse dead, the last two of Glanders, which made me very anxious lest I should lose the whole of the rest ? little Fox grows nicely ?? ?? ? has again been heard upon ?????? such ??? are no trifles. All the horses I now have are thank God, good. My Beets will probably not be as good as last year, my Sugar-Beets only middling, the weather has prevented us from working them properly, Potatoes will only be middling. If you can obtain from a farmer for me the little Potatoe Apples which grow on the top of the stalk, squeeze them out in a glass of water and try a small portion of the seed, a small quan- -tity of which you can inclose in a letter about 50 seeds of each sort, you would do me a great favor, particularly some of the sweet potatoes and the large Yams or what you call them, which you have so often praised to us. - Give us a long account of your doings in your next letter, whether you have completed your = Page 3 = ??? if you are doing well and a thousand other things which we should be glad to hear. Mother wrote to you immediately on receipt of yours which I knew or I should have contrived to write before. With regard to our- -selves I have not anything particular to state, you know what a monotonous life we lead, one day like every other. - ?????????????????????????????? for the Harvest, and never have I had more trouble or disatisfaction, such a lazy race without any ????tation in their employments, I have been obliged to scold almost every two or three days, and at length obliged to send away five before the Harvest is completed. We are all well and hope to hear the same from you. You re- -member the soldier I hired as we picked the rye, he turned out to be a most ???? ??? scoundrel. I thrashed him once. Is the cu??? your leg perfect? - What did ? Schulz say when you returned with it cured? Now, my dear William, write a long account about yourself, your doings, your p??spects and rest as- -sured that your welfare will ever have much interest for us. Since your coming over here, I have again learnt to feel what it is to have a Brother ????????? Brothers' love he ???? ?? mine. With the sincerest good wishes for your prosperity and the prayer to the Almighty that he may spare you with trials and the expression of ___our___ affectionate love, I remain, my dear Wm, ever your most attached Brother, F R C von Eberstein = tags = Peas, Beans, Potatoes, Wheat, Rye, Oats, Rapeseed, William Henry Von Eberstein, Francis, labor, weather, thrashing, 1851, Francis Richard Champion von Eberstein